1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor apparatus, and more particularly, to a capacitor apparatus incorporating a fuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tantalum capacitor apparatus has conventionally been used where a fuse is incorporated to prevent fuming and ignition of the tantalum capacitor due to an excessive electric current and to prevent a peripheral circuit from catching fire from the tantalum capacitor apparatus. A capacitor apparatus of this type is constructed by molding a capacitor device and a fuse in resin 3. A plus electrode of the capacitor device is connected to a first lead terminal. A minus electrode thereof is connected to a second lead terminal through the fuse. The fuse employed for the capacitor apparatus is either a cylindrical type with a diameter .PHI. of 0.12 mm as shown in FIG. 1 or a type with a width w of from 0.5 mm to 1.0 mm and a thickness t of from 0.05 mm to 0.07 mm as shown in FIG. 2.
In the above-described conventional capacitor apparatus having a fuse where a cylindrical or band-shaped fuse is used, it takes a long time for the fuse to melt when an excessive current flows therethrough, so that there is still a possibility that fuming and ignition of the capacitor apparatus will occur.